Kiss me
by AMP-MarionetteMasterAya
Summary: When Mello runs out of chocolate, he goes to Matt for a bit of whining. Can Matt help Mello keep his mind off his sweet addiction? Or will he help create another much more more inticing? MattxMello Oneshotmaybe? Whammey's arc


Anime: Death Note

Pairing: MattxMello drool (Matt/Mello's POV)

Rating: T (for language and the shonen-ai-goodness)

Disclaimer: Uh, duh-no, I don't friggen own Death Note, if I did, it be stuffed with yaoi fan-service like a god damn turkey.

"…" -(speech)

(…) -(thought, as always)

(this one-shot takes place on…lets say Wednesday at Whammy's, you'll find out why..)

Note: laughs It seems I'm feeling vulgar today! Atm I'm watching Higurashi no Naku Koro ni season 1, and so far, it's the shit. I wrote this one-shot with my friend Moki in mind, during our month-long stay in Colombia for her Quince (which was AMAZING, I got drunk:o ) I felt like writing, and she gave me my incentive. Thanks Moki, even tho ur a complete dumbass, u can be pretty smart when u wanna be! XD lol, no, I j/k. I hope you guys like this, and I hope the idea hasn't already been used…cuz that would suck, and I'd have to castrate the other writer, even if they were female… : )

KISS ME

Turning off his Play Station, an all too familiar redhead placed his orange-lensed goggles over his tired, green eyes. He knew what was coming, he could hear it stomping angrily down the hallway towards his dorm room. Therefore, he had taken the step of stopping his game as a preparation. It was all he could do to keep himself from going insane with anger later when Mello unplugged his game console, complaining of Matt not paying him enough attention. His rage-filled insanity _would_ have been inevitable, if he hadn't been so cautious now, and he gave himself a pat on the back for being so.

He lazily stretched back onto his bed, cursing himself for spending his saved money on his plethora of new games instead of the couch his back seemed to really need at that moment. He stretched again, wincing from the pain his muscles radiated, caused, no doubt, from his poor gaming posture. He tried not to relax himself to much, for he knew it was in vain. And, as he predicted, a loud bang filled the room as his door was flung open by the very person he had anticipated. Mello.

"God damn that old man!" spat the blonde as he noisily made his way over to Matt's bed, throwing himself backwards onto the creaky mattress.

"Which old man and why, Mello?" Matt replied, staring at the cruelly beautiful boy lying beside him.

(Does he always have to ruin his face with that scowl of his?)

Mello turned on his side to face the redheaded boy, piercing blue eyes flaring as he slightly bared his teeth in pent up frustration.

(Scratch that, he's hot when he's angry) he grinned.

"Stupid, I meant Roger! That bastard won't let me go out to get more chocolate! I ran out this morning and grocery run isn't until Friday! So now I've gotta wait out my so called 'withdrawal'. Dick, doesn't know what these things do to me…"

He laid back down, running his fingers through his blonde locks tensely.

"What? You get horny?" Matt locked his eyes onto the ceiling, maintaining a poker face as a plan began to formulate itself in the innermost corners of his mind…

"No-what!? Fucking perv, why would you say that!?" Mello sat up quickly, flustered, perfectly thin eyebrows furrowing.

"Well," Matt began, stifling a fit of giggles before he continued. "for you it seems like chocolates just so…sexual. It's a little creepy."

(Fuck that, it's sexy) Matt thought, trying to hide a grin. He would never admit that in these circumstances, he'd be punted.

"Egh, you only think that cuz you want me." Mello seemingly read his mind, but took Matt's statement as a joke in passing, and dropped back down on the mattress, taking a pillow down with him.

Matt wasn't joking, in any sense. He stopped refusing his smile, breaking out in a goofy grin that caught Mello off-guard. He cocked one brow.

"Damn straight I want you, Mello." He composed himself. "So, what d'you want _me _to do about your horrible sexual withdrawals?" Mello blushed.

"Shut the hell up, you know I only came here to complain…" He looked off, trying to will away the red tint his cheeks adopted.

"Yea? Well there is something I can do if you want…" He cracked another sly smile as Mello's face fell.

"W-what?" The blonde asked, not hiding his curiosity, but refusing to meet his friends gaze. He gripped the pillow to his chest as he waited for Matt to offer his thoughts.

"Kisses." Matt drawled, grinning deviously.

"What!?" Mello shot up, backing away from the smiling redhead.

"Why kisses!?" Mello's whole face blanched, he pulled a lock of hair out from behind his ear, trying to hide his face.

"Cuz you've never had any. Just to try. You never know, it might take your mind of your sexual chocolate for awhile." Matt suppressed yet another round of snickers at Mello's expense, he was surprised his last minute plan was going so smoothly.

"No, I mean…I don't think I won't like it. But if it's…fuck it, fine Matt. Just do it, ok?" His confused babble resulted in the blood rising once again to his cheeks, betraying his embarrassment.

"Hn? Do what?" Matt sat up, leaning back on his hands.

"Fuck you, you know what." Mello gripped the pillow tighter.

"No really Mello, do what?" He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in mock confusion.

(Say it, Mello. I wanna hear you say it first.)

"Dammit Matt, kiss me!" Mello all but yelled it, his faces turning darker shades of red.

(Oh Mello, so easily tricked. Heh.) He began his façade of steady understanding.

"Ooh, ok. Hold on a sec. but you gotta close your eyes." he advised, as he hopped off his bed and sauntered lazily over to a drawer.

"Huh?" Mello's eyes widened instead, confused and immensely surprised by the reply.

"Close your eyes!" Matt snapped.

"Ah! Alright, alright!" He shut his eyes tightly and waited as he heard something crinkle in Matt's general direction.

(Plastic? What could he possibly…oh Lord) he could feel his face heat as he imagined the possibilities of various things Matt could have in that drawer.

In an attempt to calm himself, he clasped his rosary tightly, his other hand still assisting his arm in strangling Matt's pillow.

He then jumped as he felt Matt sit back down on the bed. He was close, Mello could feel it in the way the mattress bent under his weight.

(Damn, I didn't even hear him coming…)

"Alright, ready?" Matt smiled, trying not to laugh at Mello's reaction. He could be so cute.

"Y-yeah…" Mello replied, instantly feeling Matt lean towards him.

He swallowed nervously and just about choked when he felt something cold, hard and metallic tap his lips.

(What…the hell?) his aquamarine eyes shot open as he realized that this wasn't what Matt had meant at all.

(Shit…I'm such a dumbass.) He cursed himself as he pulled his lips away from the silver, foil-wrapped cone-shaped object nestled firmly in between Matt's forefinger and thumb.

"The fuck is that?!" Mello mumbled as he wiped his mouth angrily. The cold feeling it left was uncomfortable.

"Chocolate Kiss." Matt stated matter of factly.

"I figured you never had one cuz your always suck'n on bars." He laughed, realizing how wrong it sounded.

"Screw you, Matt. Bastard…" The blonde turned away and narrowed his eyes, glaring at the mattress.

"What? What'd you think I meant?" Matt 'whined'.

"Hmph…" Mello crossed his arms over the pillow, blushing.

"Oh…you thought…" Matt's green eyes widened, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

(Too easy, your playing right into my trap, Mello.) Matt praised himself on his strategy, games were helpful after all. He'd always known it, but now he'd have proof to gloat over.

(And one rewarding prize…) he thought slyly, glancing at Mello's pale pink lips, pouting with his present embarrassment.

(I'd better get on with it though, before the silence gets too drawn out and he leaves…) He giggled.

"Haha, Oh man, you thought I was gonna kiss you? That's what you meant?!" He laughed, falling backwards.

"Hey, fuck you! I didn't know! And I don't want you kissing me!" Mello spat, glaring at him.

"Aw, really?" Matt sat up, scratching the back of his neck idly.

"I was gonna do it anyway." He pouted.

"What?" Mello took the pillow back up, and held it between them.

"Yup. Gotcha." Matt stuck out his tongue and grinned.

"You…you wouldn't dare." Mello held the pillow up higher, a weak attempt at holding Matt at bay.

"Try me, Mello." Matt's voice instantly became seductive as he got on hands and knees, crawling slowly towards the flushed blonde.

"You thought I was gonna kiss you earlier, didn't seem to have much of a problem with it. What's different know?" He challenged, voice low. He tossed the pillow to the floor. He was finding that getting close to Mello was considerably easy.

"S-screw you…" Mello began, backing away only to fall on his back, legs spread.

"Tsk, so soon? I think this is a safer pace for now, wouldn't wanna rush, hn?" He closed the space between their faces slowly, and he could feel Mello's quick breath tickle his skin.

"Matt, quit it." Mello grasped the boy's shoulders, pushing him away weakly. Having Matt this close was depleting his strength, he was trying so hard not to just jump him then and there.

"Why? You want it…" Matt grinned predatorily as he captured Mello's chin between his fingers and tilted his face towards his.

With Matt practically straddling him, Mello could find no way out, and was quickly coming to terms with the fact that he knew it was true, he did want it.

"Matt…you better mean it." Mello blushed, looking away. He'd given in.

And without any response or warning, Mello face was brought up once again. He shut his eyes as he felt warm, soft lips against his own, and the tip of what he realized was Matt's tongue, running across his lower lip. Almost out of instinct, he flicked his own small pink tongue out between closed lips only to taste…chocolate? Matt's tongue softly pushed against where Mello's tongue ended between his lips, and he knew it was a cue to open his mouth. He did so slowly, Matt's tongue swirling more slowly with his own, captivating his mouth. Mello found that not only was this kiss a lot more personal, but that it felt a lot better, especially, in the midst of it all, he could taste chocolate. The taste concentrated between their tongues, and Mello realized that it was the little foil-wrapped chocolate that Matt had tricked him with not a minute before.

(When did he slip that into his mouth? Sneaky bastard…) he thought as he moaned softly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Matt's neck as the latter wrapped his around the blondes waist, holding him up against him. Matt moaned back, louder.

His bliss though, was ended abruptly when Matt pulled away panting, the taste quickly dissipating from Mello's mouth.

"Matt…when did you…?" Mello gasped aloud, falling back onto his bed, hair fanning out prettily.

"When you weren't looking, like it?" Matt smirked still straddling the blond around the hips, sitting up on his knees. He flicked a small ball of foil at the others face.

Mello winced at it tapped his cheek and rolled off.

"Yea, but I'd rather have them this way, if I ever had them any other way it'd just be disappointing." He didn't mean the chocolate, inside, a fear of Matt never kissing him again arose painfully in his chest.

"I guess." Matt replied, not quite understanding.

"W-well, I can live with disappointment…you don't have to…and, chocolate is chocolate." The blonde's eyes looked scared as he met Matt's gaze. Now he got it.

"Why live with it? I just showed you that I meant it, you can have all the chocolate kisses you want, as long as it's with me…" Matt smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Mello's forehead.

Mello blushed, suddenly feeling his boldness returning as he slid his arms around Matt's waist and pulled him down closer.

"Who says they have to be chocolate?" Now he was the one smiling as he leaned upward to lay an inexperienced kiss of Matt's now swollen red lips. He smiled, as he then knew he could wait the couple more days till grocery run, if it meant Matt would be there to keep his mind off it and on a kiss much sweeter.

LOL, the end

A/N: Well, when I was typing this up, I kind of thought, hey, how 'bout if I extend it a chapter or so and make more of Mello's little withdrawal? Maybe have them go a little farther in order to satiate Mello's 'needs'? I'm looking forward to feedback, and I wanna know u guys want me to extend it, or not? Thanks so much for reading this, I kno it prolly sucked, sorry. ¯\(ºAo)/¯


End file.
